Out With a Smile
by NightFury4432
Summary: He found her in pieces. They didn't even like each other, they merely worked together. So why was he expected to do this? And an even better question... why did he want to?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-** These are not my characters. All credit for said characters goes to J.K. Rowling.

 **Chapter 1**

Exhaustion showed in her every movement, in her every feature as she forced herself to the doorway of her flat. She found herself having to force her own eyes open, reminding herself that she had a tall stack of papers to take care of by the time she went back to work in a few days. Hermione very grateful to be home. As much as she loved visiting the Burrow, the awkwardness between Ron and herself had only grown since their breakup a few months back. Christmas was an ongoing struggle of trying to avoid each other, and Harry was no help, always trying to find common ground between the broken couple.

Walking into the dark room, Hermione attempted not to think of the red-haired wonder. Instead, she bustled over to her kitchen area, beginning the preparations for a strong cup of tea. Glancing over at the mound of paperwork, she figured she'd need it.

* * *

Three hours, and half of the pile later, Hermione finally gave in. It was well past midnight, and she had a shopping date with the youngest of the Weasleys at noon in Hogsmeade.

Getting up from her perch and stretching, she made her way to the washroom. _I still remember him._ She thought. _We were so close before. Nothing could stop us. The Dark Lord himself didn't manage to tear us apart from each other, he only made us stronger. We were two thirds of the Golden Three. And now here we are. Because of HER. That Auror Ronald worked with. I lost him because of her. Did they really think I wouldn't find out? We work in the same building for goodness sakes!_

Shaking her head, Hermione tried to rid all thoughts of him from her mind and failed. All the could picture was her walking in just as he leaned down and gave the girl a kiss. The girl that was very much not her.

Dozing off, her last thoughts were of the pair.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** All thanks go to J.K. Rowling, not me for these characters.

 **Chapter 2**

Hermione awoke with a start. A dream; no a nightmare, must have woken her, though she couldn't remember what it was about. Dragging herself from underneath the nice, warm covers, she moved to the washroom to take a shower.

As the steamy water ran over her, she began to think about tomorrow. Tomorrow, she had to go back to work. Tomorrow she had to face not going up to eat lunch with Ron. Tomorrow she had to endure that miserable ferret once again. She couldn't understand how they even ended up working in the same department, let alone the same office. Why, she wondered, did Malfoy even want to work in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures? He didn't even treat people around him with respect!

Even more troubled then when she got in, Hermione exited the shower, using a simple drying charm to dry herself off.

 _This is so unlike me._ She scolded herself. She had never been the type of girl that continuously cried over anyone, let alone guys. _I'll be damned if I start now._

With this, she dropped herself into one of the plush chairs in her sitting room, finishing her paperwork in record time. By eleven, she had prepared herself to be dragged along shopping by Ginny Potter. Hermione couldn't remember how the two of them became real friends. Their personalities just seemed to fit. With Hermione being the bookworm, and Ginny being the flirt, they seemed to have the best of both worlds when they were together. However much Hermione adored the fiery red-head however, she wasn't very thrilled at the many hours she was about to face shopping in muggle London.

Groaning, Hermione stood from her comfortable chair and hustled around to get ready. Brushing her hair, she sighed. _Maybe this will be the perfect way to get... uncomfortable thoughts from my mind._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-** All praise for the characters goes to the ALL POWERFUL ROWLING

 **Chapter 3-**

As previously planned, Hermione m the rowdy red-head at Honeydukes. They went first to Zonkos, to grab a few things to pass onto the twins, then to Gladrags Wizardwear, and, after much pestering, Hermione talked Ginny into going to Diagon Ally to finish their shopping trip.

She was beginning to regret that decision.

Hermione glanced again at her watch. It was only one, and she already had the itch to go back home. Sighing for the fifth time in the last ten minutes, she waited for Ginny to emerge from the dressing room in Madam Malkin's.

"I hear you, I hear you, now shush." came a yell from inside the small fitting room. A split moment later, the girl emerged, dressed in her original white sweater and dark jeans. Hermione glanced down at her own attire and considered the difference. Where Ginny had almost a glow around her, Hermione was dull, dressed in a black long sleeve and jeans.

Her attention was snapped back up as she felt a hand on her arm. "'Mione, is everything alright?" came her friends voice, no louder than a whisper. She hesitantly shook her head. Ginny nodded, pulling her out of the shop and straight to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, stopping to get Hermione her choice of ice cream before taking a slow walk through the streets.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Ginny said finally, a calm expression on her face.

Hermione nodded slowly before starting her story.

"I went to have lunch with Ronald about a month ago. A-and I get to his office, pleased to finally get a break, to be able to see him. I went there everyday to see him. Except this time, when I got there-" her voice broke and she took a deep breath, trying to steady herself; trying to summon her Gryffindor courage once again. Ginny gave an encouraging nod, prompting her to finish her story. "When I got there, Ronald was already busy doing something... Or more properly phrased, some _one._ The entire office was empty except for these two. He had one of the woman he worked with pinned against the wall, kissing her. I couldn't see his hands and I'm not sure I want to know what he was doing to her. Unsurprisingly, I screamed, and he only looked up long enough to tell me that I was interrupting and that I should leave." Hermione stopped walking, looking down, tears prickling her eyes, while Ginny stood for a moment, completely silent. After a moment however, the thoughts processed through her mind and she let her temper loose.

"I'M GOING TO HEX HIM UNTIL HE BEGS FOR DEATH THAT POMPOUS, IGNORANT, ARROGANT, STUPID BLOODY PRICK I-" Hermione cut her off with a hand over her mouth. And for the first time in weeks, Hermione Granger actually _laughed._

Still steaming, the Weasley glanced at Hermione's laughing form. "It's funny that you think I'm joking." Ginny said, her face blank. "Is this why you two where so awkward at Christmas?"

Hermione nodded, before continuing to walk. "I don't want to see him anymore than I have to. I wish I could just forget him; forget my feelings for him. Forget _her."_

"'Mione, you loved him and that isn't bad," Ginny said softly. "I think I'm going to go get us a few cups of tea, yes? I'll meet you at Flourish and Blotts in a half hour alright? Release, go be around some old books for a while." And with that, the young girl left, a knowing smile on her lips. When Hermione Granger was upset, sometimes all she needed was some very strong tea and the promise of a good book to let her soul finally reach a level of relief.


End file.
